beyond_parityfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
The following is a list of the major and minor races in the Beyond Parity universe. Origins All races originate from the creation of existence when Griffon, The God of Creation birthed life and following this Astaroth, The God of Will gave sentience. Upon the creation of the universe, Griffon and Astaroth faded away from history for a long time, allowing the races to mature and only ever making appearances if it was wise to do so. An example of this would be in the event of stopping a calamity. Tsukidayo Houkana was one such calamity that Griffon tried to stop yet upon entering the mortal realm, he was weakened and caught off-guard by the aggressive behavior of the Worldslayer. Astaroth has also intervened in the second calamity that struck which was Mikael Grados rising to power. He, like Griffon, was severely weakened upon entering the mortal realm and caught off guard though he was able to prevail with the help of the twelve Sacred Blades. Major Races There are five races that are prominent throughout the known regions of space. They are Human, Angel, Korovich, Keld, and Kussinik. Each has made its mark by demonstrating high amounts of sentience and innovation. The first race to ever begin colonizing other planets was the Korovich and they were millenia ahead of the others, *'Humans': One of the most known races in the entire universe. They established a fast dominion over most of known space in a short time thanks to them having Life as an Element. *'Korovich': The next leading race is the Korovich who have Thought as an Element on their homeworld which gave them immense knowledge and knack for learning. They adapted and quickly became able to create boundless technologies and advancements. *'Kussinik': Similar to a demonic or vampiric creature of human mythos. The Kussinik are very powerful and very intelligent and have created empires across the stars. Or at least they had until the establishment of the G.F.E. after the final conflict on Earth. *'Keld': A shamanistic race though not limited by such ways as their technologic advances are in rivalry with those of humans and kussinik. *'Angel': One of the most bloody and violent races to exist. Very mafia-like in nature and typically racist towards anything that isn't the same race or class as themselves. Minor Races The races listed here are ones that usually never make it outside their homeworld. Some are sentient or at least semi-sentient in nature but usually not as advanced as the prominent five. This isn't to say that none of them have made it offworld just that most remain on their original world. *'Half-Breed': A blend of races is usually known as a half-breed. Usually looked down on regardless of what they're a mix of (Typically a human and something). *'Valkiss': A race of parasitic lifeforms that devour a planet before moving on to colonize the next. They were hunted to near extinction. *'Dour': A type of insectoid race that is very rarely found within the inner colonies. Heralding from deeper space, one will surface occassionally. They stand tall and resemble almost a mix between a kussinik and a stag beetle. Experimental Races The races listed here are those that aren't found normally in life but instead created through genetic experimentation or otherwise. Most are typically engineered to be weapons of war and very powerful though oftentimes they have short lives. *'Seraph': An augmented version of an angel which became a pretty widespread usage later on. The Seraph is a powerful mix between angel DNA and valkiss DNA, giving them heightened powers over regeneration and oftentimes the ability to absorb energy to a small extent. They usually have a wing for every Element they can wield. *'Gaebolg': A special type of creature that was a blend of kussinik, korovich, keld, and dour, though it mostly resembles its dour ancestry. Only one was made, dubbed the GAEBOLG Class bio-weapon and it was killed after it had been set free to rampage. *'KRAUS': A type of parasite that was engineered to augment a soldier's life at the cost of vastly shortening them by hyper accellerating their age. Several were created and implemented into soldiers with usually disastrous results. Very few could control the KRAUS save for the original in which the experiment was named for which is Hugh Krauser.